the_alternate_moonseafandomcom-20200213-history
Zhentarim
The Zhentarim is an organisation that serves the Magocracy of Zhentil Keep. The Zhentarim is a merchantile company that has economic reach over almost every city in Moonsea. The Zhentarim also owns a private army within Zhentil Keep as a form of defense for the city as well as adventurers who have pledged their loyalty to the company. The Zhentarim is lead by Lawmage Baselo Tetsul, who is under the command of the current ruler of Zhentil Keep, Mage Lord Tiofal Rael. The organisation is ambitious, opportunistic, and meritocratic in nature. The organisation consists of many Wizards and Warlocks of neutral or evil alignments that seek gain and power. History 94 AP - The Kingdom of Zhentil Keep is established, and the Kingdom is entrusted to Duke Sirius Roth to rule over. 102 AP - The Magus Academy is built in Zhentil Keep, magic users from all across Moonsea began to flock to the city. 105 AP - The Magus Academy made a reputation for themselves and the Kingdom of Zhentil Keep quickly became widely known as "The Kingdom of Magic". In celebration of the success of the Magus Academy, the Duke awarded the valedictorian of that year, Magus Tiofal Rael, a noble rank of Lawmage, whose role is to serve as an advisor for the Duke. 124 AP - The population in the Magus Academy has grown exponentially, and magic users made up nearly half the population of the Kingdom. With that, Lawmage Tiofal Rael established the Zhentarim. The Zhentarim functioned as a magic organisation under the command of Lawmage Rael. The purpose of the organisation was to serve as a group of magic user corps that serves under the military of the Empire. 137 AP - The economy of the Kingdom of Zhentil Keep has flourished over the years. Lawmage Rael, being a great political influence within the Kingdom, saw the opportunity and monopolised the economy quickly under Zhentarim. The Zhentarim quickly became the most powerful organisation within the Kingdom, with a large pool of manpower with magic affinity under their command as well as rich amount of wealth. 141 AP - The Sirius Empire was demolished by a massive flooding. This caused not only a large surge of power by the rulers of the Empire, but Duke Roth as well. The Kingdom of Zhentil Keep dwindled in power, yet Lawmage Rael's ploy begins to take shape. 150 AP - Lawmage Rael staged an uprising against Duke Roth and brought him down the throne. He took the helm of the Kingdom of Zhentil Keep, named himself Mage Lord Tiofal Rael, and re-established it as the Magocracy of Zhentil Keep. 160 AP - The Magocracy of Zhentil Keep formed a truce with the Kingdom of Sirius. Due to this, Zhentarim was able to re-established trade with Hillsfar as well as the rest of the cities. 173 AP - The Zhentarim built The Arena in the city of Hillsfar. Adventurers Adventurers of Zhentarim are mostly magic users, though those without magic affinity are still welcomed by the organisation. Unlike the Kingdom of Sirius, the Zhentarim is open to beings of all species despite their history with the Sirius Empire. Adventurers of Zhentarim have access to facilities (inns, artisans, taverns) owned by the Zhentarim, hence Adventurers of Zhentarim tend to have lesser living costs as lodgings are usually available for their usage. Hierarchy Adventurers in the Zhentarim are required to earn themselves Renown in order to rank up. # Rank 1: Fang # Rank 2: Wolf # Rank 3: Viper # Rank 4: Ardragon # Rank 5: Dreadlord Each rank has a corresponding rank plate to symbolize the adventurer's affiliation and rank. With every higher rank, adventurers enjoy more privilege in the organisation as well as access to more places of interests in Zhentil Keep. References Part of the information is derived from the D&D Adventurers League Faction Guide v7.1 "☀https://www.victoriaescapegames.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/DDAL_FACTION_GUIDE_v701.pdf" Category:Factions